Got Your Money (1)
Got Your Money (1) is the fifth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired July 23, 2012. Main Plot The episode starts with Zig finding out through Maya that he made it in to WhisperHug (Mo's band) and Tori gives him a kiss to congratulate him, which annoys Maya. Tori then mentions their four month anniversary, which Zig seems to have forgotten, but he takes a cue from Maya. Zig lies to Tori, saying that he was planning a big surprise, which makes her excited. She tells him to buy new pants because she thinks the school uniform pants are really lame. She also notes that he and his friend, Damon, are the only ones still wearing them after the uniform policy was removed. He later finds a nice pair of jeans in the lost and found bin at school. He takes the jeans and stuffs them into his backpack. Later in the episode, he is seen working at his family's convenience store. Damon notices the new jeans and he questions if Tori bought them for him, but Zig tells him it was a lost and found find. They discuss what would be a good present for Tori and they later talk to his mom, who finds out about his girlfriend. She asks him why he doesn't bring Tori over, and then she gives him a cheap bracelet and Zig feels confident about it. Zig and the other members of WhisperHug are seen practicing,and Mo says that Zig has to learn the guitar part. He says he can't because of his four month anniversary. Maya asks what he got for Tori and, after seeing the bracelet, the band members make some rude remarks. This causes Zig to cancel on their plans, and Tori takes it very badly. In French class, Zig tries to work with Tori, but Maya explains that she does not want to talk to him right now. Damon comes over to Zig's desk and tells him that if he really wanted something, he would steal it. Zig asks for some help from Maya about Tori and she reluctantly agrees to help him. Maya and Tori go to Little Miss Steaks, and Tori is talking about how upset she is about Zig. She is quite angry when she sees him there, but she tells Maya to leave after she calms down. Zig decides to tell Tori to order whatever she wants, though the expression on his face as he looks at the menu confirms that he cannot afford the restaurant's prices. When the bill comes, Tori asks if they should split it, but Zig says no and asks her to meet him outside. He turns around and sees that Marisol is busy, and then decides to quickly exit the restaurant. Once outside, he kisses Tori passionately, as an angry Marisol discovers the empty bill. Sub Plot Dave is seen talking to Alli about having so many lines as Romeo. He says he was joining the musical to do something while she's busy, and that he ended up being the star. She says he'll be amazing, and he replies, "Yeah...you could be looking at the next Will Smith." She tells him to stay away from his leading lady, and she asks him who his Juliet is, because she hates her already. He says that he doesn't know, because the last he heard, Eli was still doing callbacks. But he tells her that it doesn't matter, because she's his only Juliet. She says she'll get jealous and he assures her that it'll just be acting. They begin to kiss, and Eli approaches them with Tristan, and, once he realizes what he's interrupted, he says, "Uh, sorry. Terrible timing." Alli says it's no problem. Eli introduces Tristan to Dave, and says that they will be working closely on the musical. Eli explains, and says that Tristan is his Juliet. Alli starts chuckling as Dave makes a confused face. Later, Dave is seen practicing with Tristan, along with Eli watching. Eli asks if he is OK, because he's not sure he's feeling it. He says he's just warming up, to which Tristan replies, "Warming up? We've been doing this scene for an hour." He says he's not sure he can do it because he isn't gay (adding "no offense" to Tristan). Eli says he's also not Italian. He tells him he doesn't actually have to be in love with Jules, and he makes a joke, saying it'd be easier if he looked like Ryan Gosling. This time Tristan takes offense, and says that he is going to take a granola break. Eli says he understands that he sprang it upon him, but says that he is a good actor. He says that it's too weird, and asks him if he made Juliet a guy to make a statement and Eli replies, "Yeah, I am. Some people aren't okay with two dudes being in love." He tells him to imagine if people hated on him for dating Alli, and he admits that it would seriously suck, and says that he'll try to make it work, but he doesn't know how to play gay. Eli tells him to follow Tristan's lead. Tristan is seen performing. Eli tells him that he can do the balcony scene once Tristan is done. He says he took his advice, saying he's following a character from Happy Endings. He goes on stage and acts ridiculously, and after about 2 lines in, Eli shouts for him to stop. He asks how it was, and Eli angrily says it was horrible. He says he can't do that, and Tristan agrees, saying, "Yeah, that was totally offensive." Eli says that he thought Dave took the play seriously, and Dave says that he does, and that he wasn't trying to be offensive, but he was trying to be gay. Tristan says that wasn't gay and that it was a stereotype. Eli says he doesn't have to be gay, just him...a person in love. He says to forget Tristan and Jules and asks him who he loves. He says to picture her whenever he says the stuff. He says he's unsure on whether he can do it, and Eli tells him to find a way. Dave and Tristan are seen doing the play. Eli and Alli are watching, impressed. Becky is watching unnoticably as well, from outside the room. Eli says, "cut," and that he nailed it. Dave said he followed Eli's advice, and that he just thought about Alli. Eli says he thinks they have a hit on their hands. Dave and Alli are in the Dot talking about the play. He asks her if she is still jealous and she says that she's not. He laughs, and she says she has to get back to the lab and leaves. Becky goes up to Dave and says that he was something else when she saw him. He says that he heard she quit the play because of "creative differences". She says it was something like that. She says she had no idea that he was gay when he auditioned. He says that he isn't, and that he was just acting. She says he was convincing, and gives him a pamphlet, saying her dad is a minister if he ever needs to talk to someone. He questions her about this, and she says that he will be performing it a lot and in front of a lot of people, and that it may affect him. Third Plot Fiona is seen getting off of a bus and talking to an elderly woman. She talks to her about travelling for 11 hours, and mentions that she can't wait to see her girlfriend. The woman then leaves, and Imogen comes up to Fiona with a homemade sign. Later, Fiona is seen talking to Imogen about having only a few classes together. Fiona asks her if she's joining student council, to which she replies, "I might be busy with other things." Fiona asks, "Like what?" They then come across the hockey players by Fiona's locker, which Fiona doesn't seem too excited about. She walks up to her locker, and Dallas starts to hit on her by calling her hot and then he introduces himself. She isn't interested and responds by saying she's "the wrong tree to be barking up." She introduces herself and reveals to him that she is a lesbian by saying, "I love me girls." Dallas says she is way too pretty, and she introduces him to Imogen as her girlfriend, to which he replies won't buy it until they kiss. Imogen responds, "Ew," to this, and so does Fiona. He says "just one kiss," and Fiona tells him that they will when he kisses a guy on the hockey team. Imogen starts walking away, Fiona travelling behind. Imogen seems to be really uncomfortable. Fiona asks if they're going to have lunch together, and she tells Fiona that she is in a band,so she can't. Fiona says that it's silly and asks if she can even play an instrument. Imogen responds "Kind of. Gotta go." Fiona stops walking, and Dallas comes up to her, telling her, "That girl ain't no lesbian." She responds by calling him vile. Later, Fiona is seen talking to Marisol, saying that she had high hopes for the semester and that it didn't seem to be living up to them. Marisol asks about her and Imogen, and she says that she thinks Imogen doesn't want to spend time with her. She mentions that she's in a band, and Marisol says it's WhisperHug, Mo's band. When Fiona asked if it bothered her that the person she wanted to spend all her time with is busy doing something else, Marisol says she's being a "cling monster," and says that it's a good thing that they have different interests. Fiona suggests having a dance that WhisperHug can play at, and Marisol likes the idea. She says she wants to make it up to Imogen for calling the band "silly." Marisol says that she has to get the hockey team behind it by talking to Mike Dallas, and Fiona isn't happy about that. Fiona tries talking to Dallas, and Dallas doesn't seem to be behind it, saying that the last time the school wanted them to be a part of something, they got humiliated. He finally agrees, but says he wants to help plan the dance and he wants to have a dance with Fiona. She once again states that she's a lesbian, but he still isn't buying it and she ends up agreeing. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Got Your Money" by Ol' Dirty Bastard. *Dave will be playing the lead in the musical, however in season 10's Try Honesty (1), it is revealed that Dave isn't a strong singer. *This is the first appearance of WhisperHug (minus Adam). *It is shown that Imogen is uncomfortable with being open with her sexuality, most likely because she is already teased enough. *Marisol Lewis and Fiona Coyne now run the student council. *Though his last name is already known to be of Slavic origin, Zig is confirmed to be of Russian descent. * Although Tori stated that Zig and Damon were the only ones still wearing the uniform khakis, several extras can be seen wearing them. *This marks the first appearances of Damon, Mrs. Novak, and Novak's Convenience Store. *This episode takes place exactly four months after Underneath It All. |-| Gallery= Degrassii1.jpg Degrassii2.jpg Degrassii3.jpg Degrassii4.jpg Degrassii5.jpg Degrassi6.jpg Degrassi-1205-Preview-Clip.jpg Zig and Maya.jpg Imogen and Zig.jpg Zig with guitar.jpg Zig's gift.jpg Zig and Tori.jpg Tori upset.jpg Zig confused.jpg dg120506-1.jpg dg120506-2.jpg dg120506-3.jpg dg120506-4.jpg dg120506-5.jpg dg120506-6.jpg ewrerwersdf.jpg sgsdfsree.jpg dfwerewre.jpg sdfewrewr.jpg sfwererdftert.jpg sdrfwerwer.jpg dsfwerer.jpg sferewrwrewr.jpg fsfwere.jpg sdwerewr.jpg fsfsewrwr.jpg sfewrersdfer.jpg fdsgdgdfg.jpg 556t.jpg 4564fg.jpg 5445fffgdg.jpg 454hg.jpg 544hg.jpg 54tfg.jpg 566rhf.jpg 7908kj.jpg 5545fd.jpg 7868ijk.jpg 809-0okl.jpg 8908iok.jpg 7809ik.jpg 090iok.jpg 890km.jpg 7900kjm.jpg 80980jk.jpg 77899j.jpg 79899oikj.jpg 4564trnn.jpg Ertetdf.jpg 45645h.jpg 546gg.jpg 4554gv.jpg 45345g.jpg 64564t.jpg 45465g.jpg 46hg.jpg 435gg.jpg 546g.jpg 4545hg.jpg 454hggf.jpg 54654h.jpg 1 maya tori zig.jpg Dallasfiona.png ZOEI4.jpg 789ij.jpg 98jkf.jpg Default.aspx.jpg2.jpg Default.aspx.jpgf.jpg Default.aspx.jpgfd.jpg Default.aspx.jpgds.jpg 456tryrt.jpg Th degrassi s12 05060.jpg Th degrassi s12 05170.jpg Th degrassi s12 05066.jpg Th degrassi s12 05064.jpg Th degrassi s12 05070.jpg Th degrassi s12 05166.jpg Th degrassi s12 05075.jpg Dave tris.jpg 9.-Eli-Dave.-1205.-1024x575.jpg 5644gf.jpg 454rf.jpg Zig and Maya WH.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Guest Starring *Liam Green as Damon *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino Supporting Cast *Mary Pitt as Woman on Bus Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Fiona: "What's with the jock-a-thon?" *Dallas (to Fiona): "My mysterious neighbor finally appears." *Fiona: "Look, I'm flattered, but not interested." Dallas: "Well, I love me a challenge." Fiona: "And I love me girls." *Dallas: "She's a lesbian, and you're a lesbian? Is this Heaven? I thought it was high school!" *Tristan: "I'm taking a granola break." *Dave: "Why'd you have to cast a dude as Juliet, anyways? You trying to make a statement or something?" Eli: "Yeah, I am. Some people aren't okay with two dudes being in love." *Marisol (to Fiona): "Aren't you and Pigtails living happily ever after?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Canadian Girls"'' by Dean Brody *''"Soldier Without A Shield"'' by Santa Clara *''"Count On Me"'' by Cuff The Duke *''"Someone"'' by WhisperHug - Heard during the WhisperHug band practice |-| Links= *Watch Got Your Money (1) on YouTube *Watch Got Your Money (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes